Pokemon: Edicion Vive
by Leaf161298
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Illyas, una region bastante grande en donde una chica estara destinada a ser una heroina, salvar a una Region que futuramente sera condenada debido al control de los legendarios, esta chica va a luchar con muchos amigos suyos contra todos los adversarios que se le pongan enfrente, pues ella no va a ganar la liga sino que salvara al mundo del Equipo Universo


Año 2014(Universo alternativo)

* * *

Era la final de un torneo a nivel regional en la región de Illyas, la antigua Elite 4 y el campeón se habían retirado debido a su tiempo, decidieron hacer distintos torneos para conseguir nuevos miembros. Los miembros del alto mando de esta región eran mucho más difíciles que los de las otras regiones, debido a que estos eran basados en un tema específico.

La final era en Ciudad Destello, la ciudad más poblada de esa región, había más de 100,000 personas en ese estadio, también esta final de torneo estaba siendo transmitido en televisión.

Una niña de unos 15 años estaba viendo a 2 chicos en la ronda final en televisión para definir al nuevo campeón.

Se veía los nombres de los 2 finalistas.

-Leaf Vega y Earth Vega.-Ella vio a los 2, Leaf tenía 17 y su hermano 15.

-¡Este combate ya está muy tenso! Ambos hermanos solo tienen 1 pokemon ¿Quién ganara esta contienda?-El anunciador decía estas palabras luego de que el Arcanine de Leaf derrotaba al Bisharp de su hermano, pero debido al daño de un poderoso Envite ígneo, el también cayo.

-El terreno del combate será rocoso con pequeñas montículos de tierra y rocas.

Ambos vieron su última Pokebola, en este torneo de la liga, fue la prohibición tanto de legendarios como el de la Mega Evolución.

-Bueno, esto es nuestra última batalla, nuestros últimos 2 pokemon estarán aquí.-Earth vio a su Pokebola y saco a un Gengar.- Vamos, voy a pelear con el más poderoso de mi equipo, morderás el polvo Leaf.

-Quizás mi Pokemon más poderoso ya no este con energías, pero tú has estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles. ¡Adelante!-Leaf vio su Pokebola y saco a un Excadrill.- Eres el salvador del equipo.

Entonces ambos hermanos se ven de manera bastante seria y sus Pokemon se veían determinados a dar todo.

-Esto es gracioso Leaf.- Earth se burla un poco de él.- Ambos conocemos los ataques y cada una de las estrategias del otro, espero que me sorprendas.

-Yo digo igualmente eso, ahora Excadrill, continúa con un Terremoto.

-No soy idiota, conozco tu habilidad, Gengar flota y usa Bola sombra en el aire.

-Excadrill…-Leaf ve el terreno, era montañoso con muchas rocas.-Usa una de las rocas grandes y haz una Avalancha con ellas.

-¿Qué?-Earth se sorprendió de la jugada de Leaf y Gengar salió lastimado mientras caía.-No caigas, atácalo rápidamente con Puño hielo.

-Debí habérmelo imaginado.-Leaf piensa seriamente la batalla, pues su Pokemon es algo vulnerable al tipo hielo.- ¡Cúbrete con tus garras!-Curiosamente, Gengar se volvió tangible temporalmente y dejo que su mano entrara en medio de las garras, lastimándose un poco.

-Gengar, usa Onda Certera. ¡Ahora!

-Mierda.-Leaf ve a Excadrill.- ¡Excadrill!

Excadrill no podía escaparse ni reaccionar tan rápido, la Onda certera fue directa y encima se vio y escuchó una explosión muy grande que interrumpió la señal momentáneamente.

-¿Qué paso?-La niña se preguntaba-¿Excadrill estará bien?

Mientras tanto en el combate.

Excadrill estaba de pie bastante herido, apenas aguanto el ataque, pero se desmayó.

-Excadrill ya no puede… Un momento, ¡Se ha levantado!- Excadrill se levantó, no quería perder.

-¡No puede ser!-Tanto el anunciador como los 2 hermanos reaccionaron.- ¡Eso es! Usa tu orgullo y ahora demuestra lo que vales.- Leaf ve a Earth.- Aun no hemos perdido, vamos a seguir peleando hasta el final.

-Que terco eres hermano, como sea ¡Gengar usa Bola sombra!- Earth se burla.-Esto se acabó Leaf.

-Excadrill, ¡Usa Terremoto, aprovecha!-Entonces Excadrill crea un poderoso terremoto, que pudo aprovechar con su habilidad para darle a Gengar y dañarlo.- No te detengas, usa Cabeza de Hierro

-Maldición, Gengar agáchate y dale un Puño hielo

No solo Gengar había evitado el ataque, también ataco de manera crítica a Excadrill y al ser en el estómago, provoco que Excadrill escupiera un poco de sangre.

-¡No te rindas amigo!-Leaf apoyaba a su compañero mientras Excadrill se quitaba la sangre que salió de su boca, no podía dejar que su orgullo se derrumbara.- Puya Nociva.

-¿Sabes que no hará mucho daño?

-Lo sé, solo es para darle tiempo a mi amigo.-Leaf sonríe mientras Excadrill regresa a donde estaba el. Ambos están cansados, no pueden dar más de sí.-Excadrill, Cabeza de Hierro.-Esto lo dijo mientras que Earth ordeno a Gengar usar Puño Hielo, ambos pokemon retrocedieron, ya no tenían fuerzas, solo podían hacer un ataque más y debido a los vínculos con sus maestros, ellos se estaban cansando, ya no tenían fuerzas

-Leaf, este es nuestro último ataque. ¡Gengar combina tu Onda Certera con Puño Hielo!

-De acuerdo Earth, esta es nuestro golpe final, ¡Excadrill usa Cabeza de Hierro!

Excadrill corrió tan rápido como pudo y se estrelló con el ataque de Gengar, aguantando todo el golpe con la cabeza. Ambos Pokemon estaban peleando al 100% y los 2 hermanos también estaban dándolo todo en este combate.

\- ¡Cualquiera puede ganar en este momento! un minuto ¡Excadrill está preparando sus garras!-El anunciador estaba viendo el combate

-¡Excadrill usa todas tus fuerzas en un terremoto!-Leaf ordena su último ataque mientras Excadrill empieza a cavar en forma de taladro al suelo y lo destruye, haciendo que Gengar sea golpeado por el ataque

-¡No puede ser, Gengar!-Earth ve que su Gengar recibe el terremoto

Gengar salió volando hacia donde esta Earth y su cuerpo no pudo dar más de sí, solo se quedó de pie y veía a Earth, la mirada triste de Gengar le demostraba que no podía más y cayó al suelo.

-Gengar ya no puede pelear, Earth ha sido derrotado, Leaf es el nuevo campeón de Illyas.

Se mostraba la pantalla de victoria de Leaf, con sus 6 Pokemon, un Arcanine, una Sylveon, el Excadrill de Leaf, un Kingdra, un Venusaur y un Porygon-Z encima de unas letras que forman la palabra ganador.

-¡EL COMBATE ACABA AQUÍ Y YA TENEMOS A NUESTRO NUEVO CAMPEON DE ILLYAS Y SU NOMBRE ES LEAF VEGA!-Gritaba el anunciador

Earth estaba destrozado, ambos sabían que se jugaban muchas cosas en esta batalla, pero al final Earth no fue el que gano, su hermano fue superior esta vez y ahora es el nuevo campeón.

-¿Por qué…? Como he podido perder… Ni siquiera me confié, te tenía perfectamente estudiado, tus jugadas, cada una de tus acciones, sabía tus ataques. No lo entiendo… Pero…-Earth sonríe y se levanta.- Pero… Está bien, eres el nuevo campeón, lo admito, eres mejor que yo, entrenare demasiado hermano, y te lo demostrare derrotándote algún día.

-¡Eso es todo chicos, dentro de unas 2 horas vamos con la ceremonia de coronación para el nuevo campeón!

Entonces se hicieron entrevistas a cada concursante eliminado, algunos alardeaban el cómo llegaron lejos, otros presumían de los geniales que son, Earth es como ellos, pero se iba sin decir nada.

-Earth.-La entrevistadora aparece.- ¿Podemos?

-No gracias.-Earth se va y prepara un Staraptor.- Vámonos a casa.

Paso la ceremonia de premiación, Leaf fue ovacionado y el regreso a donde su hermano, a casa, en Ciudad Acueducto

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ciudad Acueducto, en la Academia Central de Ciudad Acueducto, los alumnos vieron que los 2 hermanos salieron ya de la liga.

-¡Athena!-Una chica le pregunta.- ¿Iras a ver a los hermanos en la discoteca?

-No puedo, son las vacaciones y aparte me toca ir por un pokemon inicial.

Entonces Athena va al Laboratorio de Ciudad Acueducto y ve a un chico ahí.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Qué hay de buenos?

-Bueno, la vida es bella.-Athena ríe un poco.- ¿Quién sabe que sorpresas puede darte?

-No me importa chica, yo no seré un mediocre como Leaf y Earth, no soñare con ser el mejor de Illyas, si no que soñare con ser el mejor a nivel mundial, así ningún equipo me derrotara, no necesitare a Pokemon débiles, si un Pokemon me es inútil lo liberare, no tendré escorias inútiles en el poderoso equipo que hare.

-¡Serás!-Athena ve bastante molesta al chico y se da cuenta de que llego la profesora, el chico lo único que decido hacer antes de que llegara la profesora es agarrar robar la Pokebola, otras 6 más y una Pokedex.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!-La profesora ve como el chico escapa y se va de la ciudad.-Pásame el teléfono, debo llamar a la policía.-Athena le pasa el teléfono.- Gracias, ¿Policía?, necesito reportar un robo, ¿Qué?, ¿No pueden asistir? ¿Por qué?-La profesora cuelga.- Malditos policías inútiles, bueno, lamento el problema, soy la profesora Allison, tu madre me dijo que te regalara a su Pokemon inicial, un pequeño Charmander y junto con él, te regalare una piedra.

-¿Para que la piedra profesora?

-Es para el día en el que tu Charmander sea digno de merecerla.-La profesora la ve seria.- Sé que la aventura de todo entrenador es ser campeón de la liga, pero necesito un favor. Ese chico se robó tu Pokedex y a un pokemon con un poderoso potencial, necesito que lo encuentres.

-De acuerdo profesora.

-Athena, antes de salir te quiero dar algo aparte.-La profesora Allison le da un brazalete tanto a ella como a Charmander.-Coloca la piedra que te di para tu Charmander aquí.

-Gracias profesora.- Voy a recuperar a ese Pokemon.

-Espero que lo logres.-Allison sonríe y ve a Athena.- Veo un gran futuro en ella, no quiero que simplemente vayas toda decidida a conseguir simplemente las 8 medallas como loca, diviértete, vive, se feliz con tu equipo, a lo mejor algún día llegues a enfrentarte al gran Alto Mando, estos a diferencia de otras regiones, no se basan en tipos, espero que lo mejor de ti y que hagas un gran vínculo con tu equipo.

Entonces Athena sale de ahí y ve a su Charmander.

-Que tierno eres.-Athena sonríe.-Desde hoy tú y yo seremos un equipo.

-¡Athena!-Una de sus amigas llega.- ¡Algo ha pasado en la Discoteca!

-¿Tiene que ver con los 2 hermanos?

-No exactamente, ellos están peleando contra unos hombres vestidos de soldados, dentro de la discoteca, tenemos que sacar a los demás de ahí

-¿Es muy serio?

-Los soldados tienen a Reshiram y Zekrom.

-¡No jodas! Tenemos que ayudarlos

-No creo que podamos, esos 2 legendarios nos harían trizas.

-Lo sé, pero debemos ayudarlos. Voy a ir allá.-Athena corre a la discoteca viendo al par de hermanos, ambos ahora tenían un Venusaur y a un Blastoise.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban bastante atemorizados, pues frente a ellos 2 estaban los 2 dragones legendarios descubiertos en Unova, Reshiram, el legendario Dragón de Fuego y Zekrom, el legendario Dragón Eléctrico

-Reshiram y Zekrom, usen Llama Fusión y Voltio Fusión, aniquilen a esa tortuga inútil y a esa rana con una flor.

Ambos hermanos se vieron mutuamente.

-Intercambien lugares chicos.-Ambos hermanos ordenan a sus Pokemon a tratar de recibir el ataque del otro, cosa que ambos Pokemon al ser demasiado poderosos absorben bien el ataque, mientras que ambos hermanos son empujados debido al poder de esos ataques.

-Eso será inútil, Reshiram, Zekrom, usen Dragoaliento.

Ambos hermanos se ven determinados mientras muestran sus pulseras mientras el aura de Earth se vuelve azul y la de Leaf verde.

-¡MAS ALLA DE LA EVOLUCION! ¡MEGA EVOLUCION!-Ambos gritan al unísono mientras se ven serios contra los 2 soldados.

-Así que esa es la Mega evolución.-Athena ve a ambos hermanos con un Mega Venusaur y un Mega Blastoise mientras trata de ayudar a los que están en peligro en esa zona.

-¡Mega Venusaur usa Bomba Lodo en Zekrom!-Leaf actúa de manera seria y va directo contra uno de los 2 dragones

-¡Mega Blastoise no te quedes atrás, usa Rayo Hielo en Zekrom!-El hermano menor también atacaba al mismo pokemon.

El legendario dragón eléctrico recibió ambos ataques y aun así no fue vencido.

-Mierda, esto es ridículo, esos dragones son poderosos.-Leaf ve a ambos Dragones.

-Zekrom y Reshiram son poderosos, pero no creí que tanto.-Earth ve a ellos 2 bastante molesto.-Puta frustración, odio cuando los entrenadores usen a los legendarios.

-Bueno, ¡Este es su final! ¡Zekrom extermina a ese Mega Venusaur con Cabezazo Zen!

-Maldición, Zekrom tiene mucho poder físico, si no hago algo.- Leaf piensa en lo peor, luego ve a todos y piensa en algo para solucionar.- ¡Mega Venusaur, Usa Bomba lodo en su cara!-A lo cual Mega Venusaur uso su ataque, haciendo que Zekrom no pudiese ver el ataque y en lugar de que su pokemon fuera lastimado, el fuera el lastimado, saliendo volando varios metros hasta donde estaba Athena.

-¡Leaf!-Earth y Athena ven la situación muy difícil.- ¡Mega Blastoise usa Rayo hielo en Zekrom!-El ataque sale por uno de los cañones.

-Reshiram, cubre a Zekrom, no dejare que esos 2 nos derroten.-Uno de los soldados.

-Caíste en mi trampa.-Earth se burla.- Blastoise, usa los otros 2 cañones en 2 Pulso Dragón y hazlo con más potencia para que vaya más rápido

-¡¿Que?!-Los 2 soldados se alteraron al ver a esos dragones legendarios siendo atacados por los ataques de Mega Blastoise.

Earth estaba respirando demasiado rápido, su energía estaba agotándose.

-Maldita sea….- No podré seguir peleando por mucho tiempo más.

-Aquí estoy.-Leaf corre para volver a la batalla.- ¡Mega Venusaur usa Síntesis y luego continua con Bomba lodo en Reshiram! He encontrado la carta del triunfo.

Reshiram no se da cuenta, pues atacaban a Zekrom.

-Listo, al tenerlo distraído se enveneno, Earth haz lo tuyo.

-¡Mega Blastoise usa Escaldar en Zekrom con el primer cañón y Pulso Dragón en Reshiram con el segundo!

-¡Estás loco!-Uno de los soldados le grita- Zekrom es tipo dragón, un ataque de agua no le hará nada, ni mucho menos en un legendario.

-No soy idiota, sé que no hará mucho daño, ese no es mi plan.-Earth sonríe sarcásticamente.

El soldado no entendió hasta que Zekrom se quemó.

-¡No jodas! Ya entiendo su plan, quemo a Zekrom para que Mega Venusaur aguantara más golpes.-

-Y el otro uso Bomba Lodo para envenenar a Reshiram e ir debilitándolo poco a poco.

El par de legendarios son heridos debido a sus problemas de estado y Zekrom cae.

-Ese dragón inútil.- Uno de los soldados se aleja de Zekrom.- Volveré a los cuarteles, encárgate de los 2.

-Idiota.-El otro veía a Reshiram.-Reshiram ¡Usa Llama Fusión en Mega Venusaur!

Tanto Mega Venusaur como Leaf fueron recibidos por el ataque y aparte de que Leaf quedó herido, tanto el cómo su Mega Venusaur y fueron rodeados por llamas y Leaf se sube en su Venusaur, mientras ambos evitaban ser quemados.

-Mega Blastoise, usa Rayo Hielo en las llamas, a ver si así podremos convertir el fuego en agua.

Blastoise trataba de apagar como podía el fuego, usando Escaldar el agua sería muy caliente y podrían quemar al Mega Venusaur de Leaf y no había agua cerca para hacer surf, a su vez Leaf empezaba a toser debido al humo.

-Rayos…-Leaf y Mega Venusaur no podían ver nada.- ¡Usa Síntesis!-Entonces Venusaur se rodeó de un aura curativa que curaba a Leaf poco a poco, evitando que cayera debido al dolor de la Llama Fusion.

Los 2 hermanos estaban vulnerables, uno empezaba a tener problemas con no poder apagar el fuego y el otro estaba adentro del fuego usando a su compañero como medio de recuperación.

-Earth, esto es ridículo, usa Escaldar para que salga.

-¿Pero y si te quemo?-Earth se preocupa

-Cuento con el envenenamiento.-Leaf trata de ver a su hermano, pero no lo encuentra.

-¡Mega Blastoise, usa Escaldar!

El agua caliente apagaba poco a poco.

-¡Reshiram Llama Fusión!-El ataque va para Earth, no para su Mega Blastoise

-¡Earth!-Leaf corre a tratar a su hermano y antes de que caiga su hermano lo empuja, corriendo también para evitar la Llama Fusión, evitándola también, mientras ambos Pokemon escaparon del fuego.

-¡Mega Blastoise usa Pulso Dragón!

-¡Mega Venusaur usa Bomba Lodo!-Ambos ataquen dieron con éxito a Reshiram, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Mierda!-El segundo soldado ve a ese par de dragones debilitados.-Ese par de dragones inútiles, regresen.-Ambos dragones son regresados a sus Pokebolas.-Vámonos de aquí.-Entonces ambos regresan a un vehículo.

Leaf y Earth ven a sus iniciales mientras estos vuelven a su forma normal y sus auras desaparecen.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca.-Leaf regresa a su Venusaur a su Pokebola.

-Tienes bastante razón.-Earth regresa a Blastoise mientras se resiente de los ataques del par de legendarios. La gente los ovaciono mientras ambos estaban manteniéndose de pie a duras penas.

La amiga de Athena se da cuenta de que se está alejando de ahí

-¿Pasa algo Athena?

-No es nada.-Ella sonríe.- La profesora Allison me mando a buscar a alguien y también debo regresar a casa.

* * *

Athena solo se alegra de que ambos estén bien, pero mientras regresaba a su casa llego una neblina de la cual salió el chico que robo el Pokemon en el laboratorio

-Ahí estas maldito…-Athena lo ve, a ese chico que se robó el Pokemon de la profesora.

Entonces el chico solo saco a un Froakie.- No tendré piedad contigo, los perdedores no merecen existir, a propósito, toma esto.- El chico le lanzaba una Pokedex, ya estaba destrozada.- Esto es una basura, aquí está tu artefacto inútil, robe toda su información.

-Yo… ¡Te venceré!-Athena ve de manera seria a ese chico mientras recoge la Pokedex destruida y a su vez este ve a Athena de manera fría .-No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.-Entonces Athena prepara su Pokebola, preparando a su Charmander al combate.

-Si quieres perder, te cumpliré ese deseo, Froakie ¡Ataca!

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya ¡Vamos Charmander!

Froakie y Charmander se vieron antes de empezar la batalla

Continuara….


End file.
